


You and I

by British_Boy_Bum



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Singing, Smut, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Boy_Bum/pseuds/British_Boy_Bum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've never written anything like this before. Don't be too hard on me. But criticism and comments are appreaciated c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything like this before. Don't be too hard on me. But criticism and comments are appreaciated c:

“I figured it out... Saw the mistakes of up and down..” Zayn sang, the cameras following his delicate movements as he walked down the pier. Liam examined him in admiration. The matching grey sweater that all of them wore, hugged Zayn in all the right places. Liam stroked his beard. The only reason he had grown it out in the first place, was because Zayn had told him he liked it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet, only that it made him feel manlier.The pier was a beautiful location. As much as he loved and cared for Niall, Louis, and Harry, he wished that himself and Zayn could be alone today. He wanted to spend a day on the beach with him, building sandcastles and relaxing in the waves. Liams face turned a deep shade of red, as the thought of Zayn in only his swim trunks crossed his mind. His attention returned to Zayn in the present, singing away. Zayns face looked like it had been sculpted by an angel. The sun was beginning to set, and there was a slight breeze. It was perfect outside. Watching him sing with so much passion made Liams stomach fill with butterflies.   
Twenty minutes later, they were done filming for their “You and I” video. The sky was a bright orange color, and it was beginning to cool down.   
“Hey Liam, we’re gonna go grab some pizza, wanna come with us?” Niall asked, a boyish grin spreading across his face.   
“Thanks Mate, but I think I’m just gonna chill here for a bit. It’s too nice to leave right now.” Niall Shrugged, and began walking down the pier to meet with the others. They were all still wearing their matching outfits. Liam turned back to the ocean, and strolled down the pier. When he got to the end, he slung his feet over the edge and breathed in the salty sea air. It was such a beautiful day. He could sit in that spot forever.  
“ It’s a little bit nippy out here don’t ya think?” A familiar voice startled him. It was Zayn. Liam smirked. “I thought you and the guys were going to get pizza?”   
“I’m not that hungry, and it’s too beautiful of a day to be inside. Although it is chilly.” Zayn shivered.   
“It’s never too cold outside for me. Although, i could use a cuddle buddy,” Liam replied teasingly.  
Zayn furrowed his brow and shrugged playfully. “ I’ll be your cuddle buddy.”   
Liams heart was racing. He was beginning to get hot and bothered. “It just so happens, a position has opened up.”   
Zayn plopped down next to Liam, slinging his feet over the pier, and interlacing his right foot, with Liams left. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, as the sun gradually got closer to the water. Slowly, Zayn scooted closer to Liam, and leaned his head against his shoulder . Liam traced over Zayns face with his eyes. This moment was the perfect ending to a perfect day. Suddenly, Zayn peered up into Liams eyes. Their lips met. Liams heart stopped, and he could feel Zayn smiling against his mouth. Liams beard tickled Zayns face.  
“I’ve been thinking about doing this all day,” Zayn stated breathlessly. Liam nodded in agreement, too overwhelmed to respond.   
Never pulling away from each other or stopping the kiss, Zayn maneuvered his way on top of Liam, straddling him. Liam scooted back a little, so neither of them would fall off the pier (What a way to ruin a romantic moment). As Liam lay back, Zayn began kissing down his neck. A soft moan escaped Liams lips. Slowly, Zayns hands made their way to Liams zipper. He undid the button, and slipped Liams boxers down just low enough he could grab his member. Liam could feel himself hardening underneath Zayns touch.   
Pleasure pulsated through his body as Zayn’s hand began to move up and down Liams Length. They continued, each minute getting hotter and hotter, until finally Liam found his release. The sun was nearly all the way gone now. Zayn smiled, and whispered into Liams ear, “How about that pizza?”


End file.
